Harry's RWBY
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Luna become exchange students to Beacon to silence them about Voldemort during 5th year. But, with certain people there, Hogwarts might not get them back.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Ten years ago**

Harry Potter had came up to a scene that turned his blood cold. His cousin Dudley was hurting a poor, defenseless kitten. So he did what anyone would and took it away from him. Then he ran like his life depended on it. Once he was hidden away, he went to heal the kitten, he focused his wild magic into the kitten and started to heal it. Not knowing that the kitten wasn't a normal kitten. It was a faunus, a person that is part animal. But somehow, she had became a full blown kitten. Harry had made her more powerful with his magic.

He took care of her, fed her and made sure she was warm and safe. Then one day, as he was going to feed her, she was gone. He looked all over for his little friend and was heartbroken that he couldn't find her. That was until he chosen from Hogwarts to go to Beacon as an exchange student.

* * *

 **Ten years later**

Harry, Hermione, and Luna were on a flying train headed to Beacon. They were dressed in the Beacon uniforms. He was sitting down and sighed as he knew that the minister of magic had him removed from the school so he wouldn't 'stir up trouble' in his own words. He was going to send him to Azkaban, the wizard's prison to silence him but Glynda Goodwitch had agreed to take him into Beacon for a year.

"I'll straighten him out." She said, the minister, thinking that he wouldn't have to hear from Potter again, agreed. Not knowing that he made the biggest mistake in his life. Dolores Umbridge was upset that she wouldn't see Harry kissed tried to bluster her way through and have him kissed anyway but Ms. Goodwitch had killed all of the dementors and they couldn't do anything about it. Not if they wanted to start a war with Remnant. So Harry, Hermione, and Luna were on their way.

* * *

 **Beacon academy**

Meanwhile, the students were talking about the new exchange students and who they might be. As they were, Blake was sighing as she was thinking about her first friend. She didn't even know his name but, he took care of her when she was little. One of the professors smelled like him and she was happy to had met her. She had asked if she had a son and the woman told her she did but, he died a long time ago, not knowing that he was alive.

She didn't want to get her favorite professor's hopes up and tell her about him. The train had landed and the new students got off. "Students," said Ms. Goodwitch. "Let's welcome our new students." Then they walked in.

"Wow," said Hermione as she looked around. "I'll bet they have a massive library." Harry chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

Meanwhile as they walked in, Blake had smelled a recognizable scent. It was him! He was alive and at Beacon! She shot up and took off. "BLAKE!" Said her team members.

Harry was talking to some of the professors about what they were supposed to do, he was pounced and tackled by a black and white blur. "Ow." He said, just then he heard loud purring. "What the…?" He lifted his head and saw a beautiful black haired girl wearing black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white emblems, that are belladonna flowers. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm.

She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg, but it is unknown if these zippers serve a purpose or are simply decorative. She also wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck. She also has a gray magnetic plate strapped to her back like a backpack, for holstering her weapon.

"IT'S YOU!" She cried as she rubbed up against him. Harry didn't know what to make of it and neither does her teammates. Hermione was stunned and Luna just giggled.

"Ms. Belladonna," said Ms. Goodwitch. "Compose yourself." Blake got up off of Harry and helped him up, he smiled at her.

"Blake?" He said as she grabbed him a tight hug and purred.

* * *

Later, Harry, Hermione, and Luna were introduced to the other students. Blake was wrapped so tightly around Harry's arm they would have to surgically remove her from him. Jaune, a blonde knight was looking on, happy that his friend had found her first friend. "Now, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger and Ms. Lovegood, you three are here to become a hunter and huntresses." She said, "Mr. Potter before we begin, there is someone who wants to see you."

Harry was confused as to who it was that wants to see him. He didn't know anyone at Beacon, he went see who it was that wanted to meet with him. She was a very beautiful redhead, with green eyes and was a teacher at Beacon. When he saw her, he was shocked and instantly knew who she was. "M-mom?" He said, she looked at her son and smiled shedding tears.

"My son, my dear, dear boy," she said and she went right to him and hugged him tightly. Mother and child were reunited.

"But, how are you alive?"

"Well, Mr. Ozpin and I pulled a fast one on Dumbledore, Voldemort and the Wizard Britain as a whole." She said, "the body in 'my grave' is a fake." ( _I know lame excuse. I am not going to explain how she didn't die. Sorry HP fans, but I just can't see him without both parents. -ed.)_ So they sat down and talked and he told her about everything that had happened in his life. Of course, she was pissed and wanted blood.

"I am going to kill that bitch! Did you know that she's NOT, I repeat, NOT my biological sister? My mother married her father when I was two."

"But if that's the case…" said Harry. "Then the seals."

"What seals?" So he explained the seals that were on the house to protect them from death eaters and Voldemort. "You know that they won't work now. He has your blood, also those seals are illegal."

"They are?"

"All blood seals are illegal, what I did was made them think I used my blood and essence to protect you. When it was already embedded in you with me being from Remnant originally."

"So, with you being from here."

"You can be one of the most powerful hunters from this school. Ozpin sent Ms. Goodwich to Wizard Britain because I told him your powers were awakening."

"But what about…?"

"Riddle? He's deteriorating from the inside out. Normal wizards, and yes he's a normal wizard. Can not handle our semblance."

"I have a semblance?"

"Yes, yours is special though."

"What is it?"

"Ah, ah. Not telling." Harry sweat dropped.

TBC

* * *

 **A/N:** _I didn't even know that I had over 1200 words on this. This is my sort of tribute for Mr. Ohm and my first RWBY fic so be kind. Tell me what you think. Also, those of you that want more of 4th yr. Minister and HP and Overwatch, don't worry more is on the way. Now for the little joke…_

 _This story was a presentation of 'Arsao Tome productions, home of Fan fic F-U-N-K, FUNK!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry's RWBY is in NO way affiliated with Arsao Tome Productions, Arsao Tome or . The Lawyers Wanted Us To Say That!

The next morning everyone was sitting down for breakfast. Harry came down to eat with the others when he was tackled again, but by a cute redhead, she hugged him tightly. She was dressed like a Greek Amazon with a tiara on her head. "HARRY!" She cried, he sighed, Hermione facepalmed and Luna started to laugh. Lilly went over to them.

"Alright Pyrrha," she said. "Let Harry up." So she does, he stood and sighed.

"That never stops being funny." Said Luna.

"Good morning Harry," said Lilly.

"Good morning mom," he said. Just then he turned right into a pounce from Blake. "YIPE!" His arms were once again filled with a cat faunus. Harry held her in his arms, as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "Good morning Blake." She started to purr against him.

He put her down and they went to go eat.

"So what's up for today?" Said Hermione.

"You guys can look around the city," said Lily. "I want to talk to Harry for a minute."

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up." So they do and Lily led him to a bench. "Okay, let me guess what this will be about."

"I'm sorry for not coming for you and leaving you with Petunia."

"It's alright mom, I forgive you. I figured that there was something that prevented you from coming for me."

"Well, what happened was Ozpin found me and helped me."

"Because you are originally from Remnant the killing curse will never work on you."

"Right."

"Is it because of the Grimm?"

"That and anyone who lives here is almost Super Soldier."

"So, Luna, Hermione and I..?"

"Hermione and Luna will be adopted Remnants. Remnants are like Veela, you either are or not."

"How can one tell?"

"A simple blood test."

"So if I take one?"

"It'll tell you if you're a Remnant or not, but I know you are because you are my son."

"I know that but, I just want…"

"I understand." So they went to go and check if he really was from Remnant.

First aid room

Harry had some blood drawn and had it tested. "Well good news," said a nurse. "You are a Remnant Mr. Potter." Satisfied, Harry left and went to tell Lilly their findings.

 **With Lilly**

The matriarch of the Potter Clan was talking to Glynda about some tests she had given out and about one student in particular that she was worried about. "Jaune's a great student, but I think he can do more. No, I know he can do more." She said Glynda nodded in agreement.

"I agree with you, Lilly. But, how can we help him?" That's what got Lilly to start thinking.

"Well, I ask if he's had any training what so ever. If he had, we'll enhance his training."

"If not?"

"We'll do what his family wouldn't or couldn't do. Train him." Just then Harry came over to Lilly, she saw him. "Well?"

"Turns out you were right," he said. "I'm from here." She hugged her son tightly.

"Now we can get to step two of the plan."

"Step Two?" Said Harry and Glynda.

"Making you a hunter." Harry paled.

"Yikes."

* * *

They had found out that Harry's semblance could send elemental magic through his weapons and body.

Earth gave off strong defense abilities.

Water made his actions 'fluid' and sharp.

Wind made his attacks faster and gave him the ability of flight

Fire made his attacks devastating

His weapon, or rather weapons, were twin escrima sticks that he can merge together into a staff or focus his semblance into as either twin laser swords or a laser polearm.

 **With Lilly and Ozpin**

"Will he be going through hunter training?" He said as he took a sip of his 'adult' hot chocolate. Lilly sighed and just leaned back.

"I don't know, I want him to. I also want to girls to be huntresses as well."

"You said their magic could be their semblance."

"That's right, how they are going to be placed on teams afterward, I don't know."

"Where are they now?"

"Training, at least Harry is. Hermione and Luna are in the library."

 **With Harry**

Harry was going through some katas with his sticks. He was in a white 'A' Shirt, red sweatpants and was barefoot. He was flipping and spinning with them, he flipped across the room and landed. Then he activated his semblance turning the sticks into sabers and went into a complicated sword dance. Then he placed the ends together, forming a bo staff and did katas with it.

After he was done, he was tired and sweating from almost every pore. He sat down and lowered his head into his arms. Unknown to him he was being watched by team RWBY and Pyrrha. "Wow," said Ruby. "That was like a dance," the others just nodded.

"It was alright," said Weiss.

"Oh come on, 'Weiss'-cream." Said Yang, "don't tell me you're still jealous that he's more famous than you? That he can do the impossible?"

"It didn't matter that he did that! I still don't think he can cheat death!" Pyrrha glared at her.

"Even though the story came from mine and Professor Evans' mouths?" She said, "if it doesn't fit into your little world you dismiss it!" She watched out for her younger sibling and was about to go and get him a bottle of water. "My little brother can do the impossible and has been doing it ever since That night! You need to refocus your priorities in life Weiss." She walked off.

Harry was breathing hard as Pyrrha had come up to him with a towel and a bottle of water. "You know you don't have to work as hard or even harder than us right?" Harry nodded.

"But," he started tiredly.

"You have nothing to prove to me or mom." She started to wipe him down and gave him some water.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Taking mom away from you." Pyrrha hugged him.

"You're not. I can share." She chuckled, she helped him up. "Now, hit the showers Potter, you stink." He laughed, thinking about the buttons Malfoy had made last year.

* * *

One- Remnants are super soldiers: I believe that a Remnant with a weak semblance can beat and put the fear of Merlyn into a pureblood.

Two- Adult hot chocolate: A delicious drink of one- third chocolate milk, one-third cream, and one-third hard alcohol.


End file.
